


So let my body do the talking

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Kink!verse [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e03 The Plant, Gags, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking, Switching, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: So really, what comes out of his mouth next is David’s fault: David, who is looming over him with that little half-smile he does like he’s trying to tuck it away and failing; David, who is gazing down at him with blazing eyes; David, who says “So what do you want for our last night here?”Patrick can’t be blamed, given that he’s the focus of all of that, for breathing out, “I want you to spank me.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kink!verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768552
Comments: 55
Kudos: 263





	So let my body do the talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> **Happy birthday** to someone who has been a consistent cheerleader for this series and for me in general, who is always willing to be called upon for hyper-local knowledge or transition sentences when getting characters from one time to another seems impossible, and who is just a wonderful human being. TINN, I heard a rumour you're a fan of thirsty bottom Patrick Brewer and bossiness and tenderness, so I somehow managed to actually finish this in time for your birthday 😂 
> 
> Welcome to another kink!verse instalment! Reading the earlier stories is not required (though, as the very biased author I obviously recommend it); they stand alone and are essentially canon-compliant (just with a different first meeting and their relationship being a month longer than canon) so that folks can tap out of any kinks/fetishes/etc that aren't for them as we go.
> 
> Please assume that if you don't see something being negotiated on-screen, they've discussed it off-screen. Also, just a reminder to please not take your kink advice from fanfic. Do your research first, and not from AO3.
> 
> Title is from Christina Aguilera.

Despite the confusion over the apartment and moving in together, Patrick is really looking forward to the prospect of guaranteed privacy with David. It’s been close to eighteen months of sex at the store or quietly under the covers or whenever Ray wasn’t home, and he’s quite looking forward to being on no one’s schedule but their own. Still, when Ray tells him sorrowfully a few days beforehand that he has to spend Patrick’s penultimate night as his roommate out of town, Patrick makes plans with David immediately — one last sendoff for the room that saw so much of their early  _ connecting. _

They go back to his place straight from the store, David’s overnight bag already in hand, and though this is a routine they’ve perfected over the last year or so Patrick can’t help thinking the air is slightly more charged than normal as they drink wine and eat dinner and do the dishes side by side. By the time they head up the stairs Patrick is feeling hot under his skin, and the second they’re in his room he kicks the door shut before slamming David into it, kissing the surprised  _ oh _ straight off his lips with his hands on David’s waist until David’s arms circle around him, pulling him close and returning the kiss with vigour. By the time they break apart they’re both panting heavily; David’s lips are swollen and shiny and Patrick’s sure he’s in the same state.

“So,” David finally says once his breathing is back under control. “Our last night in this room, hmm?” He looks around, lips pursed. “Can’t say I’m going to miss the decor.”

“But I already asked Ray where he got the wallpaper from,” Patrick says, perfectly straight-faced, and David purses his lips.

“I know you think you’re funny, but consider how much better the sex will be when I’m not at least twenty percent distracted by the walls,” he says sternly.

And Patrick  _ knows _ he’s joking. Of course he knows that, but: “David, if our sex life so far has been you at eighty percent capacity, full-throttle might actually kill me,” he chokes out in a voice far more strangled than he would have liked. David just smirks in response, eyes hot, and then before Patrick realises what’s happening David’s whirling them around, switching their positions so Patrick is the one pressed up against the door, one of David’s hands on his shoulder and the other on his hipbone to pin him in place. And it’s not like Patrick doesn’t know David is strong, or has several inches on him — but David’s only started  _ using _ that physicality in the last couple of months. It was never part of their dynamic, until the night Patrick asked David to hold him down by the wrists while fucking him. Since then they’ve danced around it a little bit; David had said  _ I’m versatile _ and  _ just tell me when you want to switch it up _ and Patrick has… thought about it.

Okay. He’s thought about it a lot. 

So really, what comes out of his mouth next is David’s fault: David, who is looming over him with that little half-smile he does like he’s trying to tuck it away and failing; David, who is gazing down at him with blazing eyes; David, who says “So what do you want for our last night here?”

Patrick can’t be blamed, given that he’s the focus of all of that, for breathing out, “I want you to spank me.”

David blinks once, slowly, and then a wide grin spreads over his face. “Okay, honey,” he says softly before his gaze sharpens and focuses. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

And that’s the part Patrick was worried about. It’s not that he’s not comfortable talking about sex — he’s more than happy to tell David exactly what to do, and takes kink negotiation discussions probably a little further than David would prefer — but it’s the asking for something he wants that he gets tripped up on.  _ Service top,  _ he can hear David laughing in his head, and he mentally shrugs it off.

“I want…” he clears his throat and starts again, stronger. “I want you to plug me, then spank me, then fuck me.” He’s thought about that (okay, jerked off to it) more times than he can count: David’s big hands on his skin, marking him up, making him feel it.

David nods, his smile softer now. “We can do that,” he says gently as he reaches for Patrick’s shirt.

They undress each other in a comfortable silence, with little urgency behind their movements. David runs his hands over Patrick’s chest once it’s bare, tweaking a nipple and raking his nails across his stomach; Patrick gets his hands inside David’s pants once the fastener is undone and squeezes his ass, kneading his fingertips into the flesh. Eventually they’re both naked, Patrick on his stomach on the bed, David kneeling between his legs.

“I love you like this,” David murmurs. “I love you asking for what you want.” His voice is shaking slightly and instinctively, Patrick reaches back blindly; David threads their fingers together, squeezing once before letting go. Patrick hears the click of the lube bottle and he grins as one of David’s slick fingers starts circling his hole before pressing smoothly inside.

Patrick loves David’s hands. He loves the way they wave around in the air as he’s explaining something, and he loves the way they settle on Patrick’s shoulders every time they’re standing close enough. But he especially loves the dexterous way they move on Patrick’s naked body, whether it’s stroking his skin or wrapped around his cock or right now, fingering him open with precise determination. One finger becomes two, and two fingers become three, until Patrick is gripping the sheets tightly in his fists and moving back to meet David’s every stroke,

“So impatient,” David murmurs, and then the lube is being opened again. It’s not long before he feels the head of the plug pressed up against him and Patrick holds his breath in anticipation; it’s only when the plug slides in that the breath is punched out of him. It’s one of their bigger ones. David isn’t making this easy for him, and just the thought of that makes his cock twitch.

“Remind me what else it was you wanted?” David says, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Patrick laughs as he pushes himself up onto his elbows and knees, before groaning as the change in position shifts the plug inside him. “Spank me, David,” he says, trying to sound firm and landing somewhere between breathless and needy instead. 

“Mm, that was it,” David says as he trails one hand down Patrick’s spine, making him shiver. “But are you sure we don’t need to have a discussion first?”

David is a troll. He’s a troll, and Patrick loves him so goddamn much. “Green means I’m good, red means stop, yellow means I need a break,” he rushes out, the same thing he’s made David tell him plenty of times. “Great discussion. Please spank me.”

David laughs. “So impatient,” he murmurs. “How many do you want, Patrick? How many can you take before you need me to fuck you?”

“I—” The question shouldn’t take him by surprise, but it does. David regularly asks for thirty, forty, fifty — but David has also been on the receiving end of impact play for years, and has a reasonable idea of his limits. “Twenty?” he finally says, annoyed at the way his voice rises at the end and turns it into a question, but David squeezes his hip reassuringly.

“Good answer, honey,” he says. “What’s your colour?”

“Green,” Patrick all but whispers, and David’s hand disappears from his hip for just a moment before it makes contact with his ass. The slapping sound rings through the air as Patrick feels the stinging sensation rush out from the point of contact, warmth running through his body. 

“Oh fuck,” he grits out as he feels a spurt of precome leak out of him. “David, fuck, that’s so good, I love it, give me another one, come on—” 

David does give him another, his open palm landing on the other asscheek this time, and Patrick grunts. 

“Again,” he gasps. “David please, again, harder, spank me.” 

There’s a third spank, then a fourth and a fifth, as Patrick babbles and begs and pants. Then David rests his hand on Patrick’s hip for a moment and Patrick realises it’s trembling; he whips his head around, concerned, only to find David’s lips pressed together and his whole body shaking with suppressed laughter. 

“What?” he asks, dimly aware that  _ maybe _ he should feel self-conscious in the wake of David’s obvious amusement — but when David is like this, face open and eyes sparkling, it’s infectious, and he finds himself chuckling even though he has no idea what’s funny. “David, what?”

“Just…” David grins widely, but his eyes are so full of love it makes Patrick’s breath catch in his throat. “I just love that you’re incapable of not telling me what to do even when you’re  _ taking a fucking spanking.” _

And Patrick just finds himself laughing in response, burying his face in the pillow underneath him, because it’s not like David’s wrong — and it’s not like he’s not into it, either, with the way he’s followed every one of Patrick’s demands to the letter. 

But then David murmurs, almost but not quite to himself, “Maybe I should have fucking gagged you,” and Patrick freezes as something hot unfurls in his stomach. 

“Um,” he whispers, following the instinct before he can talk himself out of it. “Maybe you should.”

There’s a painfully long silence in which Patrick thinks about looking around again and doesn’t, before David honest-to-god  _ whimpers _ behind him. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” he whispers, and then he’s scrambling off the bed to rummage around in the box Patrick keeps hidden in the closet before he pulls out a ball gag. Sparks explode in Patrick’s stomach, excitement and want and nervousness all at once as David approaches him slowly.

“Do you want this?” he asks carefully, his eyes searching Patrick’s, and Patrick nods in response. 

“Yes, David.”

“Mmkay.” David smirks at him. “First, show me how you’ll safeword out.”

Patrick rolls his eyes even as he reaches up to slap the wall. “Am I this annoying?” he asks with a grin, and David laughs.

“You’re way worse than this, honey,” he says. “Open up.”

Patrick dutifully opens his mouth, closing his teeth around the silicone once David has the gag in place and staying as still as possible while he fastens the strap. Once it’s on David takes a step back and Patrick looks up at him, unable to speak, spit pooling in his mouth, his head spinning with how good it feels.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” David whispers, and Patrick’s deflection comes out in a muffled garble. David presses a soft kiss to his forehead before he gets back on the bed, finding his place bracketed between Patrick’s calves again.

“Now, where were we,” he murmurs. 

Patrick tries to say his name and fails. Because he can’t speak, because there’s a gag in his mouth; he can’t control what they do, he can’t tell David what to do, he just has to  _ lie there and take it; _ his cock jerks hard, slapping against his stomach, and then David’s hand comes down on him and he isn’t thinking about his dick anymore. 

And Patrick  _ tries. _ He tries pressing back into David’s palm to make him hit harder, and he tries to move around to direct David’s hand to where he wants it, but David just laughs. “You’re not in control of this, honey,” he murmurs. “Stay still and take what I give you.”

Patrick bites down hard on the gag at the words as they ricochet through him.  _ Not in control, not in control, not in control; _ Patrick prides himself on being in control, it’s his whole thing, but… he just has to trust David to give him exactly what he needs, and the thought is overwhelming in the best possible way. 

By the time Patrick has counted twenty, the sheets are wet underneath him both from the precome he’s been steadily leaking and the drool slipping out from under the gag and down his chin; he knows he’s a mess, and he can’t do anything about it, and just the thought of that has him twitching and trembling. His ass feels tender — like it would be hot to the touch, like the skin is stretched out a little too tight. 

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” David asks quietly from behind him, and Patrick groans so loudly he’s sure it echoes off the walls as he nods. He’s so hard, sure he’s not going to last long at all, and as he listens to David unwrap the condom he tries counting backwards from twenty in French to try and calm down a little. The plug feels much larger going out than it did going in, even with David’s gentle and steady touch, and then Patrick feels the tip of David’s cock nudging against his hole and he forgets how to count in French  _ and _ English. He’s tight and sensitive from the spanking and David, no slouch in the size department anyway, feels  _ huge _ as he presses slowly inside. Once his hips are flush with Patrick’s ass he stops, and Patrick whimpers around the intrusion in his mouth.

“You took that so well, honey,” David says, his voice shaking. “God, I wish you could see what you look like, letting me give you that, giving up control like that, fuck.” His voice cracks at the end and then he grips Patrick’s hips, giving them a squeeze. 

“I want to see you take what you need, Patrick,” he says, pulling Patrick back into him once and then letting go, unmoving. It takes a moment for Patrick’s brain to connect to his body before he finally realises what David is telling him to do and then he starts rocking back and forward, slowly at first as he adjusts to the tightness, but he feels  _ so full _ and he’s so turned on that soon he’s slamming himself back onto David’s cock, his tender skin stretching hot and aching with each movement.

“That’s it, fuck, you’re so hot, Patrick, fuck, take it,” David groans as he wraps a slick hand around Patrick’s dick. And he’s been so close for so long that it only takes a few strokes until Patrick is crying out, the sound muffled by the gag as he comes so hard his vision blurs at the edges. David keeps a hand on him, gentling him through the aftershocks, then to Patrick’s surprise David shoves him down into the mattress as he drives into him, gasping out his name, and the unexpected manhandling is so hot that if Patrick hadn’t literally  _ just _ come he’s almost sure he’d be ready to go again. As it is he just takes it, takes it, takes it until David groans loudly, shuddering through his orgasm. 

When he’s recovered his breath, David undoes the gag before he even pulls out. Patrick massages his jaw, trying and failing to contain a whimper as David slides out of him before he immediately climbs off the bed, returning after just a moment to sit between Patrick’s legs again.

“This might sting a bit, honey, sorry,” he murmurs as he starts applying the cream, making Patrick start; it’s cold, and yes it does sting a little, but David is being so gentle with him that Patrick is able to just float away a little as the cream is rubbed in everywhere his skin feels tender. 

He knows that once this is done David will get a washcloth from the bathroom, will clean him up before helping him pull on his pyjamas; that he’ll angle their bodies in such a way that they can hold each other without Patrick lying where it hurts; that he’ll pepper Patrick’s face with kisses and tell him how good it was. He knows this because they’ve done this before, the other way around, and Patrick knows that nothing between them is one-sided.

They take care of each other, and Patrick knows that no matter what, David will take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
